To Forks, From Olympus
by fluffypercussionist
Summary: Twilight never happened. Edward was never straight along with Rose and Alice. Bella and her family move to Forks about a week after the Cullens. Things happen and secrets unfold. OOC AU Femslash/Slash G!P Ed/Jas Es/Car Em/V A/Jane B/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first story. it has GxG and BxB relationships. it also has G!P/ futa so if you don't like, please leave. all others, please continue to read.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight(sadly). if I did, Edward would get it up the ass, and Bella would be gay along with either Rosalie and/or Alice. James wouldn't exist and Victoria would be with Emmett. Jacob would imprint on Leah(who wouldn't be such a bitch toward anyone except Sam) and all would be happy!:D I also don't own Greek mythology so yup, enjoy!

Chapter 1: To Forks We Go BPOV

As I sit on my throne chair, I gather up the courage to speak to both my sister and my father. A little while later, I test my bravery against my father, Zeus. My feet travel toward the large gray thunder-cloud that usually holds him. Along the way, I spot the last goddess I'd prefer to see; Hera.

"Oh, Apollo, how are you this day?" she asks with false kindness.

"I'm just fine, Hera. Have you by chance seen my father?"

She sneers at me before replying rudely," He's where he always is you insolent child!"

Before she can say more, I run toward the huge cloud again; no thought of my upcoming conversation on my mind. When I pass anybody on the way, they give me a glance of confusion. I finally make it to Zeus's chambers without more incident and stand just outside.

"Come in," my father's booming voice calls. Startled out of my toga, I meekly enter. Zeus's face holds disinterest, so I move faster.

"Yes Apollo, my daughter," he says with a smile.

"Uh, y-yeah u-um," I stutter out before trying again. "Father, may I go to the mortal realm?" he gives me a look, so I continue," I will take Artemis with me, Father, and-and I feel the pull. It gets stronger each day, and I know Art feels it too."

Zeus sits for a minute with a thoughtful look on his face before he grabs me into a bear hug. I don't struggle but instead relish in the rare affection. We sit there for a good half hour before he breaks it. I get off his lap more relaxed than I had been when I entered.

"I do not wish for either of you to leave, but I understand; there's no resisting against the pull. Although, you must take Hades and Persephone with you; they are to act as your parents. Now, where is it you wish to go?"

After a moment of excited squealing, I calm down long enough to tell him," The pull, it comes from the States; from Forks, Washington to be exact."

_Now that the hard part is over, I just have to convince Artemis to come with._ I skip the entire way through the forest to Artemis's chambers. The forest animals pick up on my mood and begin to make beautiful songs out of their normal sounds. I add a dance to my skip and make it to Art.

"Artemis!" I squeal excitedly," will you go with me to the mortal world?" She looks up from her bow that she was tinkering with.

"Why would I go there?" she asks with curious sarcasm.

"Because, I need you to accompany me. I-I feel her; she calls to me though she doesn't realize it. Can't you feel yours? Your soul mate is near, isn't she?" Instead of verbally replying, she nods once with a sigh of defeat.

"YAY!" I scream and jump on her with a big hug.

The next day:

I can't stop bouncing around; even my auburn baby death hawk bounces. All the other gods caught my mood and begin to ask me for songs on my lyre. I happily agree and play songs all day long.

The day to leave:

"There's a house there already furnished. Both you and Artemis have the same size room; you get to decorate them, so there are buckets of paint in each closet. The closets are huge and walk-in. There are some clothes, but you both get unlimited debit cards. Hades, Persephone, please take care of them. Unless they persuade me otherwise, anything BAD that happens will be on you two, got it?" at that they both nod frantically.

After Dad's talk, Art and I get on Gryff while Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone climb onto Cerberus. We all ride to Forks.

Not even a day later, we make it, and the animals turn into more domestic pets. I walk in the house and upstairs to the door with an Apollo sticky note. When I push open the door, I take in everything; the California king bed, the dark stained wooden furniture and floor, the bay window with a white leather seat, the huge walk-in closet, and lastly, the big ensuite bathroom. I set all my luggage in my room and head off to shower.

I undress, and take in my entire body. My face with stormy blue eyes, full pink lips that hold snake bites and a pierced tongue behind them, ears with 00 gauge plugs and twelve more in each, and a kind of curved Greek nose. My strong neck with one of many tattoos going around it. My long and strong arms; the right with a tattoo along its length. My torso with average sized breasts, another tattoo along its back, and a penis. Lastly, my long legs strong enough to outrun anything and large feet.

I take a long shower to think about the past three days and the many more coming up. When I get out, dripping with still warm water, I look again in the full length mirror. I decide to change things so I appear more human. My hair goes quickly from auburn to a dark brown almost black color, and my height shrinks from 6'1" to about 5'9". After that's done, I grab a towel and dry off completely before plopping onto my bed and sleeping the rest of the day away.

A/N: yes another a/n. but anyways, please follow, favorite, and review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N WOOHOO! two in one day! hopefully I can write another one or two before midnight.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight :( but it is pretty awesome, so SM, you should be proud of yourself! also! I don't own the song Pain by Three Days Grace. i'll post a link to the music if you wish to listen to it. that will be on my profile. again, enjoy

Chapter 2: Something Big is Happening RPOV

Nothing to do. Ed and Jaz are upstairs fucking, Alice is on her iPad shopping, Esme's gardening, Carlisle's at work (lucky), and Em and Tori are in Seattle for the weekend. Me, I'm lying on the couch with my legs on Alice as I stare at the pristine white ceiling. I count how many times I can hear Edward's bed move in an hour.

"245 times, Rose."

_Damn it _"Damn it, Alice, I was counting. Now I've got nothing else to do," I huff angrily. _Damn, I wish I could get drunk._ Alice is motionless for a minute, so I look up at her. She's submerged in a vision; I wait patiently for her to come to.

Her face turns up into a huge grin before she says, "Rose! We have new students coming next week!" and squeals loudly.

245 scrapes against the floor later, both of the boys let out a long moan and streams of profanity. I giggle right before Esme calls up for them not to curse. It turns into a full out laugh as they both reply sheepishly with "Sorry, Mom."

With a sigh, I get off the couch and head into the garage to work on my baby; my blood red 1980 Camaro z28. I climb under her and work on the transmission. I stay there until I hear Emmett's huge jeep roll in. Both he and Tori jump out while I roll out from under my car covered in grease.

"What's shakin' Rose?" Em booms out.

"Well I would imagine both Ed's legs and bed, Em," at that, Emmett guffaws while Edward lets out a loud hey.

"Is it already Sunday? Damn I've been under that car a while," I ask a little confused

"Yup, and you might wanna go hunting before school tomorrow Rosie," replies Victoria. I nod in thanks at them both before I speed off into the forest. I find three deer before I take a human pace to my waterfall. When I reach my favorite thinking spot, I strip and jump in the usually hot water. Steam rises of my skin until it becomes warm from the water.

It's just before dawn when I run into the house and into my room. I step into my closet and pick out an outfit for the day. A black Farewell, My Love shirt, dark red ripped skinny jeans, black and red knee high Converse, and my well-worn black leather jacket make their way into my hands along with red lacey lingerie. After I put them on, I sit at the vanity and brush my long golden blonde hair before I stick a red beanie on. Then I round my eyes in black eyeliner and put on red lipstick. By the time I finish, it's time for us to leave for school.

I climb in Emmett's massive red jeep and we drive the ten minutes to the little hell hole named Forks High. We get out our cars and the entire population of the school stares at us._ Really? It's been a week. There's no need to stare at us you fucking creeps!_ I think annoyed. Edward just snickers at my thoughts, so I flip him the bird.

Em, Jaz, and I make our way to English as the others go to Geometry. All three periods before lunch bore me out of my mind; idiotic teachers hoping to catch me off guard when I'm not paying attention, Mike Newton trying and failing to grab my attention to ask me out, both Jessica and Lauren glaring at me like jealous puppies, and the work I've done so many times before.

Lunch time rolls by and I sit at our table playing with the five earrings in my left ear. Again, Newton comes to talk to me. Instead of paying him any mind, I pull out my iPod Touch and slip on the headphones. I scroll until I reach Fall Oust Boy's newest album and select The Phoenix; I lay my head against my arms and pretend to sleep. Mike still stands there trying to gain my attention, but then, both Emmett and Jasper step up behind him and threaten him.

"Hey, Newton! Do you see Rose payin attention? Didn't think so. You need to leave her alone before we pummel you to a pulp. GOT IT?" Mike, quivering in his spot, pisses himself as he nods a yes and runs away.

"Thanks," I say with my head down. The rest of the family arrives and sits there playing with their food. Alice, who's sitting next to me, leans her head onto mine. I don't move as she snuggles it against mine.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" she whispers into my ear. I shrug before replying.

"I don't know, it's just- look around us Ali; in our family, we're the only ones without a mate… I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"…"

Lunch ends with the bell, so I make my way to my favorite class so far; music. The teacher doesn't care what we do as long as it's go music in it. I take a really nice white Les Paul into a practice room with an amp and play around for a while before I play a song I wrote.

"Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain"

After that, it's the end of the day, so I go back to wallowing in slight depression at home.

A/N:that's it so far, so again please follow favorite and review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well here's the third chapter. I probably won't update Thursday, so if I don't i'll try to upload two on Friday.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight... as much as I wish I did. I also don't own any awesome rock songs or Christina Perry songs that might be mentioned. I really wish I could own Pete Wentz, but I cant...I think he's married too. but anyways, as always, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Places To Be, Things To Buy BPOV

My sleep is interrupted by a consistent loud knocking on my door. I roll over and cover my face with my arm. Instead of knocking again, the intruder flings open my door and strides in.

"Apollo, get up; we have places to be today. First we need to stop by Jenks's office to pick up any kind of id we'll need. Then we have to go shopping; now GET YOUR ASS UP!" Artemis screams at me.

I wind up flopping to the floor on my ass in surprise. I glare at my older sister as she smiles mischievously. It's then that I notice some changes in her appearance. Her once black pixie cut hair is now platinum blonde and she's shorter- like seriously shorter- than she was, but all her piercings are the same.

"Damn I forgot how much we think alike. You look good though," I smile," now if you'll excuse me, we both need to get dressed. And close the door on your way out." She leaves, so I get up and complete my morning routine and shower.

Ten minutes later, I get out and dry off as I go to my closet. I pull on a pair of green boxers and a gray sports bra. Looking through the clothes, I pull out a dark green hoodie and ripped gray jeans that hang off my hips. Green Converse hug my feet; I look in the mirror and put up my hawk. When I clomp down the stairs, my uncle is –surprisingly- making breakfast for everyone.

My eyes travel around the room and land on Artemis. Her outfit matches mine down to the shoes but all in blue and black. I just give her a stare that says 'why the hell are we dressed like twins' before sighing. She shrugs and continues to drink her orange juice. Not even a minute later, Uncle Hades sets down plate after plate of delicious smelling food. I fling my hand towards the biscuits, but Aunt Persephone smacks it back to me. Her glare sends shivers down my spine. _Shit, who pissed in her cheerios? _Both Artemis and I look at each other before Aunt Persephone says her version of grace.

"Dear Zeus, we thank you for all that you and the gods have done for us to receive this wonderful meal," she ends abruptly. I stare at her in disbelief.

"What, we're Greek! Not to mention Greek Gods at that, so don't look at me like that Apollo."

I shake my head and dig into the large meal. By the time we finish, there's nothing left, and I feel like I'm going to burst. The only car we have so far is Uncle Hades's F150, so we all pile in; him driving, his wife beside him, and Art and me in the back. First, we go to the shady part of Seattle to find Jenks. We find him and discuss the documents we need. In the end we settle for:

Charles Hayden Swan, age 40

Renee Persephone Swan, age 38

Jane Artemis Swan, age 17

And Isabella Apollonius Swan, age 17.

We gather the birth certificates, driver's licenses, passports, debit cards, and social security cards before leaving the poor frightened man. Next stop is the car dealership. Artemis is dropped off by the Porsche dealership while I get dropped off at Planet Ford. I immediately look around for the perfect Mustang. I find it just as a dealer comes by to help out.

"Good morning sir, have you found everything to your liking?"

"Yes, I was actually wondering if I could get this model of car in cobalt blue," I reply politely. He stares dumbstruck at me; it takes a minute of waving my hand in his face for him to reply back.

"U-um, yes sir, right this way!" he leads me over to his office, and I fill out the necessary paperwork and pay the first three payments. All the while, the dealer stares at me in awe. I snap my fingers at him and request the keys. He jumps up and grabs them before showing me to my car. It starts pouring when I start my engine. I pull out of the lot and drive toward Seattle's mall. I meet Jane in the parking lot, and we dash inside.

Store by store, we get everything we want and need; boxers and sports bras from Macy's, t-shirts, jackets, and hoodies from hot topic and aeropostle, jeans galore from anywhere, shoes from journeys and vans, bedding, and lastly, hair product and Axe products. After our shopping, we get lunch from subway then head home. The entire way, we race. I pull into the garage first and rub it in my twin's face.

"See, can't be first at everything!" I joke. Jane just gives me the finger and takes her bags inside. I follow suit and stock up my closet before pulling a guitar out of nowhere-literally. I set up an amp and tune the red Gibson 345. Suddenly, I begin to play a song I heard on the radio; I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy.

Say my name and his in the same breath

I dare you to say they taste the same

Let the leaves fall off in the summer

And let December glow in flames

Erase myself and let go

Start it over again in Mexico

These friends, they don't love you

They just love the hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said,

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance

I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants

Pull a breath like another cigarette

Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)

On the oracle in my chest,

Let the guitar scream like a fascist

Sweat it out, shut your mouth

free love on the streets but

in the alley it ain't that cheap, now

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said,

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said,

I don't care just what you think

as long as it's about me, you said

I don't care just what you think

as long as it's about me, I said

I don't care (I don't care)

Said, I don't care (I don't care)

Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)

I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)

I don't care, (I said)

I don't care, (I said)

I (I) don't (don't) care (care)

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said,

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

I don't stop there though. I continue to play many different songs until I'm out of breath. When I look up, Charlie, Renee, and Jane are all watching silently._ Wow, even rock music makes them crazy; I'll have to try that in Mt. Olympus when we go home._ I kick everyone but Jane from my room.

"Hey sis, how do you feel about this?"

"About what Apollo?"

"What we're doing; does she seem closer? Because I can feel her so close that I can smell her scent. It's crazy," I mumble. Jane comes closer and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Well, I know how you feel; I really do. She seems so close I can feel her eyes on me, but when I turn, there's nothing there. It's driving me insane not being able to meet her yet. That's ok though because we start school in four days. I know we'll figure something out by then." At that, she places a kiss on my forehead and goes to her own room. I strip out of my outfit for the day and go shower.

Despite my solemn mood, I sing a song I heard from the radio at home. It's Sad Song by Christina Perry. It fits my mood perfectly, but I can't relate to the lyrics. Still, I sing it with as much emotion as I can. I stay under the stream of water about ten more minutes before I decide to get out. I dry off and get dressed just as Charlie calls up the stairs for dinner. We all sit down; Renee does the prayer again. We eat the delicious food my uncle made then go our own ways.

"I'm going for a walk!" I shout out. Without waiting for a reply, I run to the edge of the forest and walk in. Even though it's night time, the animals still produce a melody throughout the trees. The longer I walk, the better I feel. Listening closely to the songs of nature, I hear a waterfall. My feet move faster toward it, so I reach it in under a minute. My gaze travels around the little meadow surrounding a huge waterfall. The bright full moon illuminates the plants and hidden animals. I walk forward until I'm in front of the only rock on the shore. Heat emanates from it though it's a cool and rainy night. Standing there, I take in the intense beauty of the evening.

Rustling from about a mile away sends me running back home. I reach the house at 1:34 A.M. Everybody is asleep, so I just go to bed. _Who or what was that running so fast? It was almost as fast as one of us; but that's not possible- unless there are vampires nearby… I need to tell Hades in the morning._

A/N: im trying to write as many chapters as I can before school next week. right now, im writing everyday. starting Monday, I wont be able to write as much because I have band practice after school. hopefully, I can still upload like three or four a week, so please stay with me. as always, please follow, favorite, and review. I love that you guys review, so please do! i'll try to reply to any that I understand so yeah good night!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for not updating sooner :( I was kinda sick the past few days but I'm better and starting to write again.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight (sadly) or Iris. they belong to SM and The Goo Goo Dolls. I'm merely using them for my story idea.

Chapter 4 Someone Godly Comes This Way RPOV

Wednesday night; Alice drags me hunting. Knowing I won't get out of it, I don't resist. We travel half way to Canada before the both of us find decent meals. On the way back, I decide to stop by my waterfall to think, so Alice nods in my direction and continues home. I get there in three minutes and sit on the only rock in the meadow. The warmth oozes through my ever-cold body as a beautiful scent flows into my nose.

I breathe as much of the strawberry, snow, and mint smell as I can and relax. _Where did this heavenly aroma come from?_ It continues to wrap around my mind until I'm relaxed enough to fall off my makeshift seat. I lay across the green grass and stare at all the stars above me. A shooting star passes by, so I make a wish I know won't come true._ I wish to meet my soul mate soon; to have her in my arms to caress as I please or to share the most delicate things with._

As these thoughts take course in my mind, the most amazing thing happens. A rustle sounds in the bushes beside my head, and a fawn walks out confidently. To my surprise, there's no thirst. It continues to stumble to me and lies before me with no fear. Hesitantly, I reach out a cold manicured hand to its head. When it meets the soft barely there fur, the fawn pushes his head into it. I chuckle breathlessly. _This is unbelievable!_ A moment passes when a doe prances out the brush. The little fawn-to which I nicknamed Bambi- stands up ungracefully to rub his face against mine and licks me. When he completes this task, he goes over to his mother; she just nods her head slightly and twitches her ears before they both leave.

I stay a while longer before heading home. When I step into the house, Victoria calls me to her; I sit down next to her and lay my head in her lap. She begins to drag her fingers through my hair in a calming action. Unable to stop myself, my chest rumbles with a purr. Victoria just chuckles silently and continues her motions. Eventually, morning shows its face and we're forced to get ready for school. My outfit is similar to Alice's today; black skinny jeans, a purple and black tank, black and white Chuck Taylors, a shit ton of purple and black bracelets, black guitar pick earrings, and a black fedora. I forgo makeup today and decide to ride with the pixie in her canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Not even five minutes later, we arrive at school. Alice grabs my wrist before I can get out.

"Rose, wait- I," she sighs, "just try to have a good day today; Mike will once again try to ask you out before lunch." With that, I step out and jog inside the building. As I step into English, Mike corners me.

"Ah-uh Rosalie, I think you'd enjoy-"

"MIKE!" I startle him, "Why do you constantly insist on messing with me every FUCKING day? You know what, don't answer that; I don't want to go out with you! I don't want to be your friend let alone talk to you! Just LEAVE ME ALONE you fucking asshole." He just stands there staring, so I continue into the classroom. "By the way, I'm GAY."

As I finish my last sentence, everybody in the hallway stops to stare at me. I send a death glare to all the nosey humans and growl softly; Emmett and Jasper finally make an appearance. I stomp to my seat just as the bell sounds. None of the humans bother me until lunch. By lunch time, everybody heard about me being gay and just stared at me. I just glared at their curious glances. Jessica and Lauren talk loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Did you hear about Rosalie Hale being gay?" I let out a growl, "Yeah that's like totally gross; not only are the Cullens dating each other, but I bet that her and the midget are totally screwing each other. I mean, have you seen how Alice touches her? It's disgusting!" at that, Alice's face screws up into one of sadness. Her topaz eyes are filled with venom tears that stream down her pale cheeks. My anger toward the bitches is unmanageable, and Jasper's face darkens with anger of mine and his. I jump out of my seat and rush to their table before any of my family can stop me.

"Listen up Bitch, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. What my family does, who we date, and any of our sexual orientations is OUR business. I don't give a two shits about who you fuck which must suck since Mike's dick is only about the size of my pinky, so MIND. YOUR. OWN. FUCKING. SHIT! Do I make myself clear?" I growl out with her shirt in my fist. She doesn't answer me so I shake her again.

"I said, do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" she nods her head furiously, so I slam her into the back of her chair, glare at the entire table- especially Mike, grab my tray from my seat and dump it, grab Alice, and leave. The cafeteria bursts into whispers when we leave. I take my sister outside to her car. She gives me the keys and gets in the passenger seat. I pull out like a bat out of hell and drive to the only place that relaxes me. When we're near, I get out and pick her up then take off to my waterfall. I sit down on the always warm rock with Alice in my lap still crying. I cuddle her to me; her face buries into my neck and she breathes my scent. I try my best to comfort her, but she keeps it going. Finally, I decide to sing one of her favorite songs.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know **__**that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now**_

Alice's tears flow gently as her sobbing stops. I continue to sing Iris to her, and she calms down completely when I finish.

"Thanks Rosie, your voice is beautiful." I sigh and reply.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be crying. How fucking selfish can I be?" I say the last part more to myself.

"Don't; you didn't say those things about me. And, you almost beat the shit out of Jessica. Come on, it's gonna rain soon." We both stand and run to the car; both doors close just as it pours down. When we get home, Esme wraps us both in a Momma Bear hug. Both our faces pressed against Esme's neck to take in her cinnamon pear fragrance. Emmett proceeds to capture the three of us in his own bear hug before stealing Alice and me to play Black Ops 2. He manages to sit Alice on the back of the couch and ungracefully drops me next to Edward. Emmett tosses a controller to him, Alice, and me then starts the game. We play for a good while with the boys losing to us girls. At last, Emmett gets fed up with losing and suggests the entire family goes for a hunt until Monday.

Carlisle comes from his office and agrees. We run up to Canada and hunt in British Columbia for bigger game. In an unmentioned agreement, Emmett and Jasper begin to race. The rest of us stick to an easy pace. To pass time, I begin humming Grenade by Bruno Mars. Edward starts squealing like a girl and sings to my hums. _Glad to be of service._ I think toward him sarcastically. He rolls his eyes and speeds up to catch his mate.

When we hit the open forest of BC, I search around for grizzlies. Alice accompanies me and watches as I wrestle one for its life source. I finish and clean up the scene then follow Alice to find her desired meal. Everybody is off with their mates except us. I take her hand and drag her with me to the nearest deserted lake. When we arrive, so I ask Alice if she wants to swim. She nods, so we both strip and jump in the supposedly cold water. The temperature doesn't affect either of us; the crystal blue water flows along my arms as I swim laps around the perimeter.

"Rose,"

"Yeah Ali?"

"I don't wanna be here; I-I wanna go somewhere else."

We get out and dressed before leaving. We just run around in comfortable silence. I take the time to think of everything; music, art, cars, the mate I desire so much. At this point, there's no one in my head to decipher my thoughts, yet I can't stop my mental analysis. Alice glances at me several times at the random decisions I make. I just shake my head and dodge a tree. By the time Sunday rolls around, I've made no conclusion in my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I guess Christmas came early this year because I wrote two chapters in one day. aaaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd this one is longer than any of the others.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. it belongs to SM. I also don't own Savior. that belongs to Rise Against. its a wonderful song by the way, so please YouTube it and check it out. Enjoy.

Chapter 5 At Last, School Starts BPOV

My alarm sounds at 6 A.M. As I get ready to smack the alarm, Jane's voice rings through the house for me not to touch the alarm. I sigh and quickly dispose of the idea to sleep five more minutes. I stretch before getting ready for the day. Jane and I match again. I turn my glare to her but sit down to eat. Twenty minutes pass before the both of us get in our cars and race off to school. Forks High was easy to find; it, like everything else, is right off the highway. I pull into the lot and park beside Jane. We exit the vehicles at the same time; every single person in the lot stares at us. _Damn, don't people have lives?_ Right as I think this, I look to a group surrounding a silver Volvo and a blood red Camaro z28. There are six teens; a really massive boy with short black curly hair and his arms around a leggy red head, a slightly taller boy with shoulder length blond curls and hand in hand with a shorter boy with bronze sex hair, and two other girls. The first is really short with a short black bob styled into a chaotic halo of spikes._ Man, she's shorter than Artemis._ The last girl is taller than the red head; she has long blonde hair to her back and five earrings in each ear.

The aforementioned bronze sex haired boy stares at me with his face screwed in a confused expression. I shrug and walk with Jane into the school. I glance around until I spot a sign labeled front office. The room is split down the middle by a long counter. Behind it is a plump middle aged woman with red hair. She's reading one of those cheesy romance novels with the lead male on the front in a poofy shirt. I clear my throat, but she doesn't look up. I reach over the desk to gently tap her on the shoulder; she looks up with a jump.

"Um, excuse me, but my sister and I are new here. We would like to get our schedules please. The woman looks at us for a moment with cheeks almost as red as her hair and finds our schedules. She hands them to Jane along with maps and papers for our teachers to sign. We leave without another word to the creepy lady. Not even a second after we step out of the office, an Asian boy with hair to his back and surprisingly clear skin walks to us with a camera.

"Hi! My name is Eric Yorkie. I'm the eyes and ears of this place and on the school paper. Would you mind posing for a picture? You two are the front story."

"Sorry, Eric, but would you mind not writing about us?" Jane tries to persuade him. He easily agrees and asks if we need help to class. As I shake my head, Jane agrees for the both of us. We both show him our timetables. He points me to English and takes Jane with him to Physics. I walk quickly to class to avoid anybody who would possibly want to talk to me. I go inside the classroom and find the teacher setting up for first period. I walk up to him and clear my throat.

"Ah yes, Ms. Swan; er which one are you? I'm Mr. Mason."

"I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella."

"Well, Bella, take any seat because class will start in a minute." I sit at a desk in the back and wait for the class to fill up. Right before the bell sounds, one of the girls I saw earlier and the two bigger boys walk through the door. The girl sits beside me while the boys sit in front of us. Mr. Mason takes that moment to start attendance.

"… Emmett Cullen," the brute of a boy in front of me raises his hand"… Jasper Hale," the blond boy raises his hand, "Rosalie Hale," the blonde to my right speaks.

"Here," her voice was as smooth as honey. The teacher continues to call roll.

Rosalie turns to stare at me. Her eyes are wide in surprise and she studies me with curiosity and caution. I stare right back at her, and she glares a second before continuing her scrutiny. I take this moment to check her out. Starting from her head, she has a dark gray beanie on her long blonde hair. Her earrings are all horse shoe rings with black or green spikes. I move my gaze over her chest which is covered by a black Gir shirt and a Gir hoodie. Then my eyes travel down her long legs which wore jeans the same color as her hat and her feet adorned in black and white Chuck Taylors. I turn my eyes back to her face to see her check me out also.

"Isabella Swan," Mr. Mason finally calls. I dutifully raise my hand. Rosalie's eyes snap back to my face and studies it more. Though the lesson starts, our staring contest holds strong. I look away first to answer the question I was asked about the book Wuthering Heights- which I read back on Mt. Olympus. Apparently I answered correctly, so he leaves me alone. I go back to staring at my neighbor, but something makes me speak to her.

"Uh, hi. As you probably know, I'm Bella," I whisper to Rosalie. She raises her eyebrow at me-in challenge- but I stand my ground at her. After a moment, she replies just as quietly.

"Rosalie." I try to keep the small talk going, so I continue.

"So, um, shit it's hard to talk to people, but uh how are you today Rosalie?" I finish lamely. In front of me, Emmett snickers and I blush.

"Well, it's going ok, how about you?" she says as she chuckles quietly. We continue the small talk until the end of the period. When the bell rings Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all get up and leave quickly. Unlucky for me, a boy with spiked blond hair and baby blue eyes comes and introduces himself.

"Hey, Bella, right? I'm Mike, Mike Newton." At this point I can tell that he's the puppy dog type of guy. Before he can pass a move on me, I turn and leave with my map glued to my face. With a bit of luck, I make it to Physics before the bell. Ms. Mendez calls roll and learn that Rosalie's not in this class. The next period passes slowly. Calculus is easy, but Mr. Parker, an old man, doesn't make me want to learn. I sit with my notebook open to a blank page and let my mind run. By the end of the period, I have a picture of Rosalie staring back at me. Her lips are pulled back in the slight smile she had as she chuckled at my embarrassing attempt at speech. Somebody looks over my shoulder at my drawing.

"Wow, that's amazing, but I don't think you caught her right." It's Mike Fucking Newton. I get up without a single word to him and stomp my way to lunch. I meet Jane at the door, and we get in line to find something appetizing. Jane tells me to sit at the table with Eric before I can complain about there being no empty tables. I just glare at her and comply. As soon as my tray hits the table, a girl with frizzy brown hair starts chattering and introduces Jane and me to the people at the table.

"I'm Jessica, that's Lauren, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Eric." She doesn't stop at that. I tune her out and search the cafeteria as I choke down the barely edible sandwich I paid for. I lap around the room three times before the door opens to reveal Rosalie and her family. Jessica notices where my gaze is and sneers.

"Those are the Cullens. There's Emmett-the big one, Jasper- the one that looks like he's in pain, Edward- the one with bronze hair, Victoria- the red head, Alice- the midget, and Rosalie- the blonde bitch." My head snapped up at the last two descriptions the same time as Jane's.

"The worse thing is that they all date each other; Emmett and Victoria and Jasper and Edward. It's disgusting. And, Rosalie's gay, isn't it gross?" there had to be steam exiting my ears from the amount of rage in my system. I glare at Jessica just like Jane.

"Excuse me? Midget? Bitch? What the Hell did they ever do to you?"

"Rosalie's a bitch and I'm guessing that she and Alice are fucking each other," she says rather triumphantly.

"I don't think you have any right to call somebody a bitch. So what if she's gay or if her family is dating themselves. Both Jane and I are gay, and the Cullens are all adopted; they don't even look like each other. You're just a fucking hypocrite. Oh and watch yourself before you call another person a midget; my twin sister is fucking short you asshole. If I were you, I'd run- like right now- because when I'm done with you, you'll wish it was Rosalie who did something… BOO!" She scrambles from her seat quickly and runs out the cafeteria. I glance at everyone else before I continue.

"Anybody who speaks of the Cullens will have me to deal with; you don't wanna be on my bad side," I say menacingly before stalking out the door to find Jessica. I quickly find her in the most deserted hallway bathroom. I kick the door open and lock it behind me. My foot meets all the stall doors until I find the one stall that's locked. When I kick it, the door comes off the hinges. Jessica is cowering inside; I pick her up by the shirt and proceed to teach her a lesson without all my strength- don't want her to bruise. When I'm done, she's in intense pain, but there are no marks to show what I did.

"Next time I won't go so easy. If I were you, I would watch how I talk to people. Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, you will regret it," I say darkly. I can feel my tattoos tingling with the power flowing through my body. Jessica finally falls in fear and pisses herself. I leave her on the floor and run back to the cafeteria. There's five minutes left by the time I get there. The door makes a soft noise when I push it open. My sister is now at an empty table; she glances at me with question in her eyes. Still aggravated, I shake my head no, I didn't leave evidence. I turn to the Cullens' table and stalk up to it.

"I wish to apologize for what was said about your family. It may not have been me or my sister, but it was unnecessary for that to happen. I can say that no one, _Jessica_ especially, won't be hindering your family." Alice rises from her chair and wraps her arms around my waist. Surprised, I tentatively hug her back. Every single one of them are smiling at me. Rosalie stands from her chair and places a kiss on my cheek. My entire face slowly turns red.

"Thank you, Bella, you honestly didn't have to though-" I stop her there.

"Yes, Rosalie, I did because what she said effects my family and me. I am gay, my sister is short enough to be a midget, and some members of my family are in relationships with each other. Plus, I honestly don't find anything wrong with you or your siblings." I smile at her, and she returns the gesture. Lunch ends and I go to the two classes I have before the end of the day. They pass as quickly as all the other classes I don't have with Rosalie though Emmett and Jasper are in them. Last period finally comes. _Finally, music; I need to play a guitar or something._

To my surprise, Rosalie's in my last class. She smiles at me before grabbing a white Les Paul and entering a practice room. Following suit, I grab the only green Explorer an claim the room beside Rosalie's. I tune it and let my hands do as they please. When my fingers are warmed up, I begin Savior by Rise Against. The chords come to me easily as ever and I begin the first verse.

_**It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten  
What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them  
As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping  
Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten**_

People begin to crowd around my room and the teacher opens my door. I just continue unhindered by an audience.

_**There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear**_

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save (whoa, whoa)  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have (whoa, whoa)

Rosalie exits her practice room to listen to me. I look up and smile at her as I sing. Her face holds an emotion unknown to me. The third verse starts and she sings along with me.

_**But the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait  
Like memories of dying days  
That deafen us like hurricanes  
Bathed in flames we held the brand  
Uncurled the fingers in your hand  
Pressed into the flesh like sand  
Now do you understand?**_

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save (whoa, whoa)  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have (whoa, whoa)

Her voice harmonizes with mine and I'm star struck. Her voice does things to me that have never happened before. Chills run down my spine and my heart flutters; trying it's hardest to go to the beautiful songstress in before me. We sing the chorus one last time then I play the outro and end the song. Neither of us are out of breath or paying attention to the world around us. Her face lights up into a grin half the size of her face and even more infectious than the common cold. I grin back as wide as I can and ask her to play with me. She agrees and grabs the Les Paul she was using. We close the door to the practice room and play songs by our favorite artists until the end of school.

We walk to the parking lot still talking and laughing about music. As we near her car, she seems a little sad. I brush it off and hug her before taking off to my car. Jane is smirking from her driver's side window as I climb into my baby. We pull off and go home. When we park in the garage, Renee comes out and greets us. I give her the cliff notes version of my day and run up the stairs to Jane's room.

"Artemis, I think I found her. I'm pretty sure Rosalie Hale is my soul mate."

"Alice is mine. I felt the need to protect her today at lunch. It- it was overwhelming." I nod at that.

"Guess what; Rosalie is perfect. She loves music, and we have the same tastes." I continue to gush about Rosalie as she gushes about Alice. We talk until about midnight.

"Do you think they'll want us after they know?"

"I don't know Apollo, but I'm sure they will; they're our mates. They have to want us," she replies as she falls asleep. I snuggle closer to my sister and fall asleep. _I can't wait for tomorrow…_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: srry I haven' been uploading guys. I have school until 2:45 then band practice until 5, so it takes away like 10hrs I could be writing. that's ok though cuz I have a 3 day weekend coming up! I promise to start another chapter tonight and upload it by sunday.

DISCLAIMER: I never have nor I will own twilight. :'(

Chapter 6 Haters Gonna Hate APOV

After all the nasty things Jessica said about my family, I was really surprised when Isabella Swan of all people was the one to come to the rescue. Five minutes before the end of lunch, she comes back in the cafeteria; she looks to her sister and shakes her head to answer the silent question. No one says a word as she makes her way to us.

"I wish to apologize for what was said about your family. It may not have been me or my sister, but it was unnecessary for that to happen. I can say that no one, _Jessica_ especially, will be hindering your family." I stand from my chair to wrap her in a hug. Not expecting me to touch her, she tentatively hugs me back. I let her go just as silently, and Rose stands and places a kiss on Bella's cheek. All of us smile at them; especially when Bella turns five different shades of red.

"Thank you, Bella, you honestly didn't have to though-" Bella cuts Rose off.

"Yes, Rosalie, I did because what she said affects my family and me. I am gay, my sister is short enough to be a midget, and some members of my family are in relationships with each other. Plus, I honestly don't find anything wrong with you or your siblings." I take the moment to glance at Jane. Her already stormy blue eyes look an even darker shade._ Anger? Adoration? Why does she show me these things?_

The bell rings, so everybody gets off the chairs to make it to their classes. I grab Tori's hand and pull her with me to art. A fiery tingle runs down my spine, yet no one is touching me. I glance behind me to spot Jane gazing at me. Her eyes are once again filled to the brim with emotion. Love is the strongest there; it makes her blue eyes sparkle with warmth. Her gaze breaks from my eyes long enough to show me her beautiful smile. As infectious as it is, I can't help but to return it full force. She stumbles a bit; I giggle. Victoria glances at me with doubt for my sanity.

Suddenly I'm pulled into a vision._ Rosalie and Bella are sitting on our couch together. Rose has her feet propped on the coffee table while Bella lies with her head in Rose's lap. Rose softly strokes Bella's hair lovingly while Bella tries hard to concentrate long enough to write a song for their project. Noticing she wasn't getting far, she stops writing and pulls Rose down to kiss her- like full on make out session._ It fades out, but just as my sight clears, another appears. _This time, Jane and I are in my room sitting on my bed. We're working on an upcoming project. The assignment is to do a portrait of anything that makes us happy. Jane is sitting in the middle of the mattress, but I sit with my back against the headboard. She has a wonderful charcoal drawing going of me. It's almost finished; it just needs a special oomph to give it Alice Cullen charm. "Do you think you'll finish tonight?" I ask quietly as not to break the moment. She doesn't speak but nods her head slightly while analyzing my features again. She leans forward, and with her charcoal covered left hand brushes invisible dirt of my face. Just as I ask her what's wrong, she closes the two feet between our faces. A spark ignites between our attached lips and runs tenderly down my entire body._ The vision fades like the first, but I glance back at Jane with wide eyes. She gives me a confused look, so I just turn back around and continue to art with Tori.

"What the hell was that, Alice?" Tori whispers in vampire speed.

"I'll tell you along with everyone else when we get home. Just text everyone and make sure they're home." She nods her agreement and we sit in our seats. The room quiets down when Mrs. Tori enters.

"Afternoon class. Since we now have an even number of people, I think we'll do partnered work for the next two months. I will be choosing your partners, and there's nothing you can do to persuade my decision. Victoria, you will be partnered with Angela. Please go sit by her. Jane, your partner will be Alice. Please move next to her…" Mrs. Tori continues to call out partners and move people. "You will spend most of your time with the person you're sitting by. Go ahead and get familiar with each other."

"Hi, I'm Alice."

"Jane."

"So, tell me about yourself?" I ask politely. She grins at me with her biggest smile in place. I'm dazzled for about two seconds and listen to her reply.

"What do you wanna know?" she asks._ I'll be damned if that wasn't the sexiest thing I've ever heard._ I blink a few times to get my thoughts together and answer.

"Why don't we play 20 questions?" she nods at the idea and starts off the game.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow," I fire off. In turn, I ask her favorite food. As cliché as a person could get, she says pizza; I giggle too quiet for her to hear.

"Who is your all-time favorite artist?" I think about my answer before giving her Frida Kahlo. It goes on like this until the end of class. Right before the bell rings though, I grab Jane's hand and scribble my name and number down. **Alice- xxx-465-8567 ;D**

Jane chuckles and shakes her head as she walks to the parking lot to go home. I wait on Rose so we can leave, and Jane sits idle in her car waiting on Bella. Finally, Bella and Rose walk out of the art building arm in arm. As they reach the vehicles, Rose catches Bella in a hug. I see Jane smirk before they both pull out and leave. When Rose enters the car, I begin interrogation.

"So, Bella huh," I say with a sly smile. She gives me a look that says 'like you don't know,' and looks out the window. After a minute of me staring at her, she gives in and tells me.

"She's perfect Ali; she's tall, looks gorgeous even in men's clothing, sings, plays many different instruments, and the way she looks at me… she always gazes at me with strange emotions in her eyes. It almost seems like love or something, but why?"

"I know what you mean because it's the same look Jane gives me. There's something about those stormy blue eyes though; almost as if there's something more to them." Rose gives me another look that says 'so do we.' By this time, we pull into the garage.

"Sup Ali-cat, Rosie?" Emmett booms from next to Tori on the couch. At the same time, we both sigh. He gets the message and leaves us be. We climb the stairs and go to her room. I lie on the bed beside her and close my eyes. Suddenly, I'm sucked into another vision.

A/N: teehee cliff hanger! I wonder what Alice's vision was about. review with your answers and I might use it in another chapter! good night/ morning for now and I hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey guys, here's the new chapter. I got so into writing today that I just had to finish the chapter! i'm so very sorry to everyone...I accidently reposted ch6 instead of 7 but this is it so yeah enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: as usual, I don't own twilight.

Chapter 7 There's WHAT on the Other Side? RPOV

As I lie there with Alice, I notice two things; my long lost soul mate is a seventeen year old human girl, and something with a really weird scent is headed toward us like a stampede. Alice comes out of her vision with a confused look on her face. Instead of waiting for anybody else, she gets up and runs to the backyard. I follow along to keep her safe. When the smell comes within twenty feet of the house, the rest of the family races out of it and stands behind Alice and me.

"Ali, what is it?" I whisper in caution. She shrugs her shoulders with a frustrated expression. The unknown scent finally breaks through the tree line in the form of a fifteen year old Native American boy that –surprisingly- packs a ton of muscle. He's taller than both Em and Jas and wider too. The boy stumbles into the clearing of our yard tripping over his own feet. He glances back every five steps with a frightened expression. At last, he hides behind the pixie and me trembling to the bone and crying. Not even a minute later, five bulky men tread through the trees as if they were stalks of grass. These men are even bigger than the boy behind me-believe it or not.

It's not until the wind shifts-blowing from behind the strange men- that I notice that the awful stench I smelled for the past ten minutes belongs to them; it's a mixture of their horrible individual funk. It hits me like a train, and I glance quickly between the boy and the men._ No, they did NOT._ The largest man-also the one with the fiercest expression- trudges forward until I growl loudly.

"Excuse me, but I believe you _leeches_ have one of our tribe members," he speaks aggressively. The boy behind me clutches my shirt in a silent plea.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe he wants to go with you," I say abruptly. The men begin to tremble violently.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK! GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS OVER HERE. NOW!" he booms louder than Emmett. Jacob flinches, but slowly moves to go around me before I grab his arm.

"Don't; they'll only do it again." At this point, Edward and Esme both gasp while Emmett protectively holds Victoria, Carlisle gives the intruders-sans Jacob- a stern glare, and Jasper tries to get the major under control. Jacob gives me a shocked look that quickly turns to pleading. I just push him back behind me. The large men's glares continue to be aimed at my forehead; I glare back even more intensely. Finally, the one who spoke huffs, glares, and stalks back into the forest.

"This is NOT over, Jacob; you can't hide behind _leeches _forever you little bitch."

As soon as the horrible stench is far away from here-like it should be- my family visibly relaxes. Jacob still shakes and won't loosen his grip on my shirt. I turn around slowly, and gently stroke the long black hair on his head. He presses his face to my chest and begins to cry. At this, I hold him tighter and try my best to calm him down. He calms his sobs about five minutes later; we look up and notice the family gone. I take his still trembling warm hand in my cold one to bring him to the house. We walk inside and go to the living room where the family is. I sit down on the love seat and he plops down next to me.

"So, Jacob, if you don't mind, I think it'd be best if you explain what happened before you came to us. Just go at your own pace," Carlisle begins. Immediately, Edward speaks up.

"He's a mute; he doesn't speak to anyone." As soon as Ed answers Jacob's thoughts, Jacob begins to freak out. He scoots as much as he can away from Edward and closer to me until he presses his face in my chest again. Esme gives an expression of a kicked puppy, but I focus on the boy in my arms.

"It's ok, Jacob. Edward reads minds. Is it ok for him to say your thoughts out loud? You just have to think which ones for him to say, ok?" He nods slightly but keeps his position breathing my scent deeply. I smile slightly and stroke his hair again. Edward speaks again.

"These are Jacob's thoughts. He wants to tell us his full story so we know about him. 'My name is Jacob Ephraim Black. I am fourteen years old, but recently, I turned into a shape shifter. My father was William James Black; he died about a month ago from a vampire attack. My mother was Sarah Black, but she died when I was born. Ever since the attack, I've had to live with Sam Uley and his brother Embry Call. They- they raped me. About a week after I began to live there, I noticed them staring at me weirdly. They would always touch me; like really softly and touch places they weren't supposed to. I-I tried to escape before they did anything, but I got sick and the change happened. Sam is the alpha, so he ordered me not to leave.

"A week later, I was showering when they weren't home; I didn't hear them when the bathroom door opened. Embry moved the shower curtain and my hands when I tried to cover myself. Since I don't speak, I couldn't call for help when he touched me. Sam came in the door a minute later and unbuckled his pants. He ordered me not to move while he pushed me on my knees. I was so scared when he went behind me; he-he entered me harshly and-and I couldn't let out a scream. I was crying but nobody came to help me. Sometime later, three of their friends walked in; I thought I was saved until they all unbuckled their pants too. They all took part in it.

"It hurt so much! I was bleeding and bruised up by the time they all finished. It happened three more times before I escaped today. No one was home, so I ran even though I was ordered not to. Something strange happened this morning; I became taller and more muscular. I ran all the way here because I heard of your family. My father told me that even though you all are v-vampires, I should trust you because you're different." When Edward finishes Jacob's thoughts, my slow building growl lets loose; it's so loud, Jacob vibrates along with me.

What happened to Jacob struck a chord with me. Everything came rushing back; the smell of whiskey on all their breath, the course texture of Royce's rough hands, his sloppy kisses placed on my chest. All of that makes me hold Jacob tighter while I shed tears of my own. I feel both Alice and Esme place hands on my shoulders. I know that it's them, but I flinch and growl louder anyways. I protect Jacob like he's my own; in a way he is. It takes hours for me to calm down, and by the time I do, my boy is in a fitful sleep in my arms.

I pick him up and take him to my room. I lie him on my bed and hold him in his sleep; whispering condolences in his ear when he flinches or silently whimpers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry my fans. I know its been like a month or so since I've updated, but I just didn't have any inspiration. my month was full of writer's block and artist's block. lucky for me, I got over it and came out with this chapter and some pretty decent art. as always though, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight; if I did, Edward and Jacob would just get over their sexual tension towards each other. :D

Chapter 8 Jealous Much? BPOV

Rose hasn't been to school the past three days. Every morning, all her siblings are there, but I don't see her. It's Friday; I lean against my car –like I have for the last three days- and wait for the Cullens to arrive. Alice's Porsche and Edward's Volvo park in the two spots beside Jane. I look at Alice's car waiting for disappointment, but Rosalie exits the car followed by a super tall dark skinned boy. _Who the fuck is this?_ I can barely control my jealousy. The three of them walk around Jane's car to greet us both. I stand leaning on my car with my head down; a pair of red Chuck Taylors stop between my own gray slip on Vans. My eyes stay focused on the ground until Rose's face pops into my view.

"Hey," she greets simply. I try to give her a smile, but I think it came out as a grimace. Her perfectly arched eyebrows move in confusion.

"What's wrong? And don't just shake your head or say nothing either." I sigh before answering.

"Who's he?" I ask without venom in my voice. _Good job; now she'll only think you're PMSing which I know is impossible. Great, now I'm talking to myself._ When I look up, Rose has an amused expression.

"This is Jacob; Carlisle and Esme adopted him Tuesday. I haven't been here because I was helping him settle in. Jacob may look big, but he's only a freshman," she looks at him for permission before continuing, "and he's a mute. He uses sign language and writes on a dry erase board to communicate." As she finishes, he offers his large hand for me to shake. I grasp it in my own with a smile and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and this is my twin sister, Jane. It's very nice to meet you." _Now that I know you aren't dating my mate._ Jacob smiles and signs out: it's nice to meet you, Bella; Jane. There's a heavy awkward silence before the bell rings and signals to go to class. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob walk with me while the rest go with Jane. We walk passed one of the geography rooms, so Jacob walks in for his first class. By the time the four of us reach English, the bell rings again for the start of class.

English passes quicker than I can keep up with. I make my way to the only other likeable class; archery. In archery, I grab a nice weight recurve bow and a quiver of arrows. As I make my way to the target of my choice, I spot Jacob, and my good mood decreases. When he sees me, he waves excitedly and starts signing. I barely catch on, but he says 'hi Bella! I can't believe we have this class together…' and keeps rambling until I place my hands on his.

"Jacob, calm down, ok? Go over there and grab a bow and a quiver of arrows then meet me at the fourth target." He nods his head and scurries off to get his equipment. When he returns, he has a pair of gloves for me. I thank him and pull them on.

Jacob and I spend the class period showing off to one another; the bell rings and it's time for my music class with Rose. Surprisingly, Jacob walks me to class. As we show up, we both see Rose at the door. Jacob and I look at each other before racing down the hall laughing toward Rose. I beat him by a centimeter and basically tackle Rose; Jacob's massive arms wrap around the both of us and pick us up in the hugest bear hug I've ever received from a mortal. The both of us are laughing loudly while Rose is scowling.

As I'm holding her, a tingle runs over every inch of my body that's touching her; it only makes me smile even bigger. At last, she gives in and smiles slightly. The warning bell rings, so Jacob drops us and runs to get to class; I land on my back with Rose on top of me. My face flushes at the thought of our position. I get up and help her up before we walk into the music room. We go to our favorite practice room with a beautiful black cello and an upright piano. Today, we go with Hello by Evanescence as our duet. I start off with the piano part when Rose starts the lyrics softly.

_**Playground school bell rings again**_

_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**_

_**Hello**_

The second verse begins, so I join her already beautiful singing.

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**_

_**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry**_

Rose comes in with the cello. The melody it produces lulls me into an even more relaxed state. I glance up at my soul mate and smile; she has her eyes closed and a smile plays on her lips. Her fingers glide quickly over the ebony fret board, yet nothing sounds out of place. I begin to sing the last bit of the song while we both continue playing.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

_**Hello, I'm still here**_

_**All that's left of yesterday**_

The last of the lyrics end, and we both open our eyes. I stare into the bright amber colored eyes that take away my breath. Rose's face slowly curls into a smile until Jacob comes bursting in out of breath. His eyes are wide, short hair wild, clothes rumpled, and as I look at his face, there's a large purple bruise on his cheek near his mouth. I hear a loud snarl come from Rosalie. When I see her eyes, I do a double take; her once amber eyes start to turn black. Jacob –shaking like a leaf- wraps his arms around her waist, buries his face in her chest, and cries.

"Jacob. What. Happened?" I almost growl. He tries his hardest to sign for me, but all I understand is 'they're here for me' as he goes back to his previous position. This lasts about a minute before five bulky guys enter the music room. Mr. Sirus tries his best to make them leave, but the bulkiest one pushes him hard enough to cause a concussion. I step in front of Rose and Jacob while pushing them back toward the wall. The man in front raises his nose as if to scent the air; he sets his glare right on me and the two people I'm protecting.

"YOU!" he yells as he walks –stomps- his way to us. When he gets less than four inches from me, my leg jerks up and into his crotch. He backs away a bit, but it's not enough. _Damn, this guy has balls of fucking steel; it hurt mine just to do it._ The guys behind him growl –yep I said growl- like animals before he shushes them.

"MOVE STRANGER. This has nothing to do with you." At this point, I'm surprised that there's only the eight of us and an unconscious teacher in the room. He starts up again before I can reply.

"I told you, _LEECH_, this isn't over; you have something that doesn't belong to you!" At that, my anger turns to rage. My vision turns a monochrome of red, and I begin to shake a bit.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I let out. The burly men give a look of smugness.

"So, you didn't tell your little girlfriend here that you're a _blood sucking leech?_" he says with a smirk. I don't need to turn around to know that there is a panicked expression on Rosalie's face. His comment sets me off even more. In less time than I can count, he's on the ground with me straddling him and punching the shit out of his face.

"Don't. Call. Her. That. You. Ugly. Mother. Fucker!" I enunciate each word with a punch to his already broken nose. My hand is coated with his blood when I finish my sentence. I wipe my hand on his cutoff jeans and stand from my position. The four other people behind him just stare at me too shocked to say anything._ I have a feeling my eyes are glowing red._

"Take your asshole of a leader and leave. If I EVER catch you on this side of town, I will hurt you so much, you will wish I had castrated you; do I make myself clear?" I say as menacing as my uncles and my brother, Ares. They shake so much, I don't receive a verbal response. All four of them pick up the guy I beat and flee the scene. Before I turn around, I calm down enough for my eyes to turn blue again.

I turn around to Rose and Jacob. Rose has a look of awe while Jacob's face is still in her chest. I move toward them and rest a hand on his shoulder. He swivels around and crushes me to his body. Instead of feeling awkward, I return the embrace.

A/N: so to make it up to my dear fans, I am going to try my hardest to write and upload another chapter today and maybe another tomorrow. please follow, favorite and review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: finally, chapter 9 is here! EAniL is took a bit of your request and did some of the last scene in Rose's Pov. I think it came out pretty good, but I guess you'll have to read to find out!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. If I did, vampires wouldn't sparkle... they would get sunburn really easily.

Chapter 9: What the Hell? RPOV

"So, you didn't tell your little girlfriend here that you're a blood sucking leech?" Sam says with a smirk. As he speaks, my face turns into one of panic. _She can't know; not yet._ It takes Bella a split second to have him on the ground beneath her. She moves almost as fast as a vampire when she begins punching his face in.

"Don't. Call. Her. That. You. Ugly. Mother. Fucker!" she enunciates each word with a punch to his already broken nose. Her hand is coated with his blood when she finishes her sentence. She wipes her hand on his cutoff jeans and stands from her position. The four other people stare, too shocked to say anything. Bella doesn't turn; she speaks in a menacing voice.

"Take your asshole of a leader and leave. If I EVER catch you on this side of town, I will hurt you so much, you will wish I had castrated you; do I make myself clear?" The four of them scramble to pick up Sam before scurrying off. Bella turns around to Jacob and me. I know I have a look of awe, but Jacob's face is still in my chest. She moves toward us and places a hand on Jacob's shoulder. He swivels around and crushes her to his body.

Bella looks at Jacob with adoration, and I can't help but feel a sense of pride well up in my chest. Bella's gaze pierces through my body. It holds nothing extraordinary except her unknown emotions._ Where's Jasper when you need him?_ With a sigh, I motion for her to follow me with Jacob, and we go to find my siblings and her sister.

"Where are we going? If we go to your house, I've gotta call my uncle to let him know," Bella says. I don't say anything but nod my head.

Everybody is at our cars when we arrive. _Alice must have had a vision._ All our cars speed down the highway as the school bell rings for dismissal. It takes less than five minutes to reach our mansion. Both Carlisle and Esme are home. I get out and walk to the door; the rest of the group follows.

Almost immediately, they meet us in the hall to the living room. My siblings walk over to them as Bella and Jane stand awkwardly by Jacob, Alice and me. We all stand there for a good three minutes before Esme introduces her and Carlisle.

"Hello, dears, my name is Esme; this is my husband Carlisle."

"Hi, Mrs. and Mr. Cullen, I'm Bella, and this is my twin sister, Jane. It's a pleasure to meet you," Bella replies for the both of them.

"Please, call me Esme."

"And me Carlisle."

My siblings formally introduce themselves before all of them disappear, leaving Alice, Bella, Jane, and me at the door. I grab Bella's hand and lead her to the living room while Alice takes Jane to her room. Bella sits on the couch, so I do the same.

"So, how do you like it?" I ask suddenly. She jumps in surprise, but gives me a sweet smile. I return it as she responds to my question.

"It's a very beautiful home, Rose. It's got a nice open feeling to it, too."

As soon as she says that, I hear Esme squeal somewhere in the house. We sit there for a while talking and occasionally watching the random shows playing on tv. Around eight, Bella's phone rings; it's her uncle.

"Hello… yes Uncle, we'll be home soon… ok… no we haven't eaten yet… alright, see you at home." I don't bother listening to her uncle's side of the conversation. Alice brings Jane down when Bella gets off the phone. Bella tells Jane that they have to leave, so everyone comes into the living room.

"Goodbye my dears have a nice evening," Esme says kindly. Bella nods, and says bye to everyone else. Then, Alice, Jacob, and I walk the girls out to their cars. When they leave, I go hunting. Hopping over the river, I search for a bobcat or some other carnivore. Five minutes into my search, I spot one. I quickly put him out of his misery before sinking venom coated fangs into the jugular.

After my meal, I head to my waterfall. I arrive a minute later and sit on the ever-warm rock that's in the center. The water of the lake slowly laps at the shore, and I watch on until I hear rustling from the bushes. Seconds later, a huge grizzly walks forward. His huge head is to the ground as he clomps his way to the water's edge. When he makes it, he begins drinking the clear blue water.

_Again?_ I rise carefully from my perch. The bear doesn't pay me any mind. I move over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. He stops drinking and stares at me. I slide my hand through the thick fur on the scruff of his neck. He relaxes his stance and lies down. I sit down next to him and stroke his fur. He puts his head in my lap and moves closer. _He's like Baloo._ Baloo sighs in content. Our moment lasts for what feels like forever until Alice shows up.

Baloo gets up and stands in a protective stance. Alice peeks into the clearing very surprised. Her eyes are wider than saucers and her mouth is open. I pet Baloo again to calm him.

"Shh, Baloo, she won't hurt us; I promise." He plops down with a huff, so Alice decides to speak.

"H-how?" I shrug my shoulders because I honestly have no clue. She moves further into my meadow until she's face to face with Baloo. His nose twitches as he sniffs her. When he deems her harmless, he pushes his nose to meet hers in and Eskimo kiss. _Awwww, that's so cute!_

Alice giggles and begins to pet him. We stay there for a long time petting Baloo. He suddenly rises from his spot and rubs his cheek against both of ours. He lets out a little huff and leaves. The sun filters in through the heavy trees above. Little streams of light fill the clearing enough for us to sparkle.

"Do you think that they'll ever realize that they're our mates?" Alice asks as she curls into my side. I look down at her before replying.

"Yeah, I think so. Bella's already shown jealousy towards Jacob, but then as the day continued, she was like another sister to him. And she protected us earlier."

Alice just sighs and continues to lay her head on my shoulder.


	10. THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE

_**A/N:**__** THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. IF YOU WANT TO READ MY RANTINGS, THEN PLEASE GO AHEAD. IF NOT, THEN JUST IGNORE THIS.**_

** Dear readers, I know you hate writers that take an entire chapter to make an author's note, but I think this needs to be said now. I honestly don't mind criticism on my writing; just don't out and bash it for no reason because I don't want to hear that. But anyways, I know for sure that I have put a disclaimer on most of my chapters saying I don't own the songs I use or the story Twilight. PLEASE don't review saying "You used such and such song as Rose's song. What the fuck is wrong with you. Technically can be called plagiarism." **

**OK first off, if you are gonna do that, please have enough balls to make an account and post the comment as a user so I can tell you directly that:**

** 1: I put a disclaimer at the beginning**

** 2: people do it all the time, so don't just say something to me**

** 3: if you're going to review, please have something important to say like, 'please update soon' or ' I really like such and such/ I think you should change such and such/ can you do this in another character's POV?'**

**Those things, I don't mind because I understand that you like my story and want to help me.**

**I'm very sorry to the readers (most likely all of you) that were hoping this was a chapter. I will update as soon as I get my inspiration back. Right now, I've got a real bad cold and my inspiration is down the drain. I love all you guys that read and review things that don't insult my intelligence. **

**Thank you for your time and have a good day!**


End file.
